Webley
The Webley is a revolver featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The Webley MK IV revolver is the British Army's sidearm of choice in Call of Duty: United Offensive. It has six rounds in its cylinder, has mediocre accuracy, and does average damage. Like all handguns, it is best used as a last resort or as a secondary weapon for a player using a bolt-action rifle when he must fight at a close range. It is the only starting weapon in "Train Bridge" and is used by Major Ingram when on the bike in the mission "Sicily 2". Multiplayer This revolver is almost unique in that it does more damage in multiplayer than in the campaign. It has the slowest reload time and smallest ammunition capacity of the sidearms, but has a higher stopping power. However, it is still best used as a last resort, or if a bolt-action user needs to get through a tight space, as its damage suffers over long distance. Gallery Webley MK IV UO.png|The Webley MK IV in first person Webley MK IV Iron Sights UO.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty 2 Campaign The Webley returns in Call of Duty 2; superficially, it is exactly the same as it is in Call of Duty: United Offensive. However, it is far more powerful in the campaign than the one in Call of Duty: United Offensive's campaign. It only appears once in the campaign. In the mission called "The Crossroads," the Webley can be only found at the beginning of the level on a table to the right of the player. Much more accurate than the Call of Duty: United Offensive version, it can kill in one-two shots, and is usually a one shot kill to the head. The only drawbacks are the obscure iron sights, and the long reload time, very limited ammo as well as recoil. Multiplayer The Webley is still the standard-issue sidearm for the British Army's team in multiplayer. It is weaker than its earlier counterpart, but is still effective as a last-resort or a close-range handgun. It is equal in power to the other sidearms, whereas the Webley in the earlier game was more powerful than the other handguns, effectively negating the advantage of power. Gallery Webley CoD2.png|The Webley in first person Webley Iron Sights CoD2.png|Iron Sights Webley Reload CoD2.jpg|Reloading Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Webley reappears as the Mark 6 Webley Pistol, and is the main sidearm for the British faction. It is quite a powerful pistol, and can deal a one-shot kill at close range and a two-three shot kill at long range. However, it has less ammo than other sidearms, holding only six rounds in its cylinder with 120 spare rounds. Since the iron sights are a bit obstructive and unclear, many players prefer to hipfire with it. Gallery Mark 6 Webley WaWDS.jpg|The Webley on DS Mark 6 Webley Iron Sights WaWDS.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The Webley appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 as the Welling, available in Zombies mode as one of the player's potential starting weapons. Unlike its previous appearances, it has an 8-round cylinder. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it turns into the King and Country; it becomes dual-wielded and fires grenades. Its magazine size is maintained as 8, and the ammo reserve is increased to 56. Gallery Welling BO4.png|The Welling in first person Welling Aiming BO4.png|Aiming down the sights Welling Reloading BO4.png|Reloading King And Country FPV BO4.png|King and Country Trivia General *In Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty: World at War (DS), the cylinder does not move when fired. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 *Its Pack-a-Punched name, King and Country, refers to the British military idiom "For King and Country". *It is the standard pistol used by Bots. Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Handguns Category:Call of Duty 2 Handguns Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Handguns